The Mirror Lake of Arayolis
by OurDanniGirl
Summary: Based on the Time Child Series by DanniFielding. The Doctor takes Rose on a date to see one of the most beautiful sights in the universe, hoping to cement their relationship. Instead, he can't get a certain red-head out of his mind. 10/OC.


_This story is based on two drabbles I posted on Tumblr called 'Danni/Twelve Based off a GIF' and 'Danni/Twelve Sex in a Cupboard'. It's mainly linked to the second one, which is where Rose-Ten finds Danni and Twelve in a cupboard. I'd read them first if you haven't already. I'll link my Tumblr and the Drabbles page in my profile._

_I'll warn ya, there's smut, but it's excellent smut so enjoy! Leave lots of reviews as thanks to the lovely person who wrote me this, they'll see every one :)_

_~0~0~0~_

This had felt like a good idea, but now he wasn't so sure…

Rose grinned brightly, the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth. She bounded away from where she had been tightly holding onto the console and towards the outer doors. "So are we here? Is this it, yeah?"

"Yep." The Doctor popped the 'p', but didn't turn around to face his companion. They had just arrived, but maybe, maybe they could just leave again. They could always come back again another time when it felt more _right_.

Unaware of the Doctor's second thoughts, Rose opened the TARDIS' doors, and her eyes were immediately pulled to the rainbow of lights in the sky. " 'T's beautiful," she murmured.

The Doctor finally, almost reluctantly, turned around. "You think?" he asked smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He watched his companion, whose gaze was fixed heaven-ward, while he quickly thought through his plans for the evening.

He'd made a reservation. He'd actually planned ahead and made a reservation to ensure the two of them had the best spot by the mirror lake. Hidden deep in one of his pockets he had two crystal champagne glasses, a bottle of 1895 Pol Roger (which he'd won from Winston Churchill), and a punnet of strawberries from the moon of Kaseeri IV in the 78th century. He also had a picnic blanket that used pressure sensitive nanotechnology to make almost any reasonably flat surface feel more comfortable than any mattress Rose would have even laid on, baring those on the TARDIS of course.

Thinking of the suppleness of a mattress quickly brought a memory to the forefront of the Doctor's mind. It was only two nights since he and Rose had first shared a bed on the TARDIS, and he'd spent the next night, while Rose had been actually sleeping, hungrily planning this trip with the intention of making Rose explode at the same moment as the sky.

The only variable he couldn't prepare for was if Danni, and her frustratingly inconvenient vortex manipulator, blundered in and ruined his perfect moment with Rose.

He allowed his dislike for the redhead to flood through him. She tried to appear innocent, but he knew it was just a front to disguise how manipulative she truly was. She may have deceived everyone else, but he wouldn't be fooled by her gentle blue-grey eyes, her soft hair that wafted around her face on one side until it rested on the front of her shoulder just above her left breast which emphasised the contrast of her deep red hair against her fair skin, and her moist lips that never failed to part slightly whenever she saw him –

He angrily cut himself off, fuming to himself. He _hated_ her. Why was he thinking of her like this. Was this simply another of her tricks to get at him?

His wayward thoughts prompted his decision and he walked up behind Rose, making sure to stand close enough for her to feel the brush of his clothes but without any weight from his frame. He spoke to her softly, turning his head so his breath would tickle across her ear. "This is Arayolis, in the Septorn Delta system in the G62 galaxy in the year five billion, seven hundred and eight four thousand, and three. Those lights" – his eyes drifted upward as he spoke – " only occur for six nights every one hundred years, and no night in this planets entire history has a display like tonight's will be." As he stepped past her and out into the cool air, he took care to brush his chest against her bare arm. He smirked to himself at the goose bumps that appeared on her skin in response to his actions, but this smile faltered slightly at the errant hope of Danni's skin having a similar reaction.

He stepped away from the TARDIS with his usual swagger, hands in his coat pockets. He turned back to his date and waited for her to join him, but she didn't move from the open doorway as her eyes remained fixed on the mesmerising display above her. His eyes joined hers in studying the sky, and he took the opportunity to show off to her some more.

"Arayolis has a particular gas in its atmosphere. It's poisonous. Would kill a human in eight seconds flat." He smirked as her eyes quickly met his in horror.

"What?!" Her voice was slightly high pitched as she spoke, and his face broke out into a wide grin at her reaction. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Are you fooling?" she demanded, her tone sceptically cross.

"No, really," he laughed at her. "But it's the lightest of any naturally occurring gas in this galaxy, so it's only found in the upper reaches of the atmosphere just before open space." She visibly relaxed before him.

He vaguely found himself wondering what Danni's reaction to his little joke would have been. She would probably have hostilely called him 'Spaceman', and proceeded to rip into him for scaring her. A delightful image of her scowling at him ambled through his mind; her arms crossed under her breasts, emphasising her cleavage.

He caught himself again. This night was about him and Rose. He didn't want Danni interrupting, even if it was just in his thoughts.

He continued speaking as though his thoughts had never veered off course. "It's called chlorimide." His eyes returned to the sky. "It's a highly polarized molecule. Most of the time it aligns perfectly around the planet rendering it completely invisible. Protects the planet like the ozone layer does on Earth. But, every one hundred years this systems star goes through a period of massive solar flares, bigger than any others throughout the century. The energy from the flares interact with both the planet's electromagnetic field and well as the magnetic fields of each individual chlorimide particle. The particles can't align due to the energy distortions from the flares, this excites the particles to release their magnetic energy at different wavelengths, which results in…" He waved his arm grandly to encompass the sky.

Above them, the sky teemed with colourful ribbons of light, like ever changing rainbows that fluttered randomly against the dark of space. It was similar to the Aurora Borealis on Earth, in the same way that a lion was similar to a kitten. The rainbow ribbons were too bright for the stars behind them to be visible, but they waved and danced through the sky in a display far more magical that the boring view of the universe this little planet usually offered. The ribbons lit up the landscape with their faint rainbow light, causing the land to roll and swell with colour, providing as much light as a full moon, but far more beautiful.

" 'T's amazing," Rose almost whispered, and her attention finally fell on the man before her. "You think you're so clever," she accused, stepping forward to land a mock slap on his arm, allowing the TARDIS to finally fall closed behind her.

He smirked at her reaction. He loved to impress Rose, to astound her with new wonders of the universe. She was so unlike Danni, who always seemed to know where they were and what was happening, usually before he did. Danni, whom he could never surprise or amaze because she always knew the very words he was going to speak before they'd even crossed his mind. Her company might not have been such a chore if she wasn't such a know-it-all b –

He fumed at himself again. She wasn't even there, and yet she was still able to spoil the perfect night with Rose. He pushed her from his thoughts, vowing not to think of her again for the rest of their night. And if she did happen to drop in, he would send her packing – she would _NOT_ ruin this night for him…

He held out his arm to Rose, and she hooked hers through the crook of his elbow. He began slowly walking her up the hill away from the TARDIS, smiling at her with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes again. Luckily, her gaze was still being held captive by the spectacular display above them, and she didn't notice the disquiet of his mood. "These hills are all artificial. They provide a protective ring around a man-made – well, Arayolian-made – lake, called the Mirror Lake. Normally, the lake is like any other – waves, fish, swimming – but lying dormant within the lake are billions upon billions of nanites. The nanites are attuned to the planet's magnetic field, and automatically activate if there is any significant disturbance, such as the sun going wibbly." They were drawing near the crest of the hill, as he perfectly timed his rambling. "Once the nanites activate, they all rise to the top of the water and bind together to hold the surface of the lake perfectly still. They are bound together so tightly that you could walk out across the water, never falling in, and your feet would stay perfectly dry. However, of course, touching the lake is forbidden during the solar storms. Rather than supporting you above the surface, the nanites are programmed to pull you below, to keep the surface undefiled."

Rose involuntarily shuddered beside him. "So we should steer clear of the lake, yeah?"

He scoffed. "The lake's fine. Just don't touch it." He smirked, choosing his next words carefully so Rose would ask the right question at the right moment. "The _Mirror_ Lake is one of this planet's grandest accomplishments. Built for the sole purpose of this six day window that only comes once every hundred years."

"Why is it called the 'mirror' lake?" she asked, taking the bait. He didn't answer, but instead drew her those last few steps to the crest of the hill so she could see what lay beyond.

Her jaw dropped, and he beamed. The lake stretched out before them and, true to its name, it looked like a giant mirror, perfectly reflecting the rainbow ribbons which danced in the sky above. Her expression had frozen on her face in awe. He found himself wondering again how Danni might react if he managed to amaze her like he did Rose. In his mind's eye he could see the wonder trickling across the redhead's face; her expression not frozen and static like Rose's, but constantly flowing and shifting as every emotion fought for control of her features. His grin began to widen at the mental image, when his own expression froze as he realised the direction his thoughts had taken again. His face instead turned to fury, and he turned slightly away from his date so she wouldn't see.

He had been going to keep showing off to Rose with his impossible and amazing knowledge, but, without even being there, Danni had interrupted him again. All he'd been planning to say was pushed from his thoughts by her image. He managed to regain control of his features, and plastered a smile back on his face, but the expression felt hard and uncomfortable to him. Once more he forced all thoughts of the annoying redhead to the back of his mind, but he could still feel them festering within him. His anger burned against her for intruding on his night with Rose yet again.

Silently, he began to walk down towards the lake, Rose's arm still linked with his own. When they were about twenty metres from the water's edge, the Doctor began to circumvent the lake. His eyes joined Rose's in studying the awesome display of nature above them, but also occasionally flickered to the silver plaques on the grass before them as he searched for their reservation.

"Why is the air all wobbly?" Rose asked. She had looked down at the reflection of the sky and noticed the localised, bubble-like distortions spread evenly around the edge of the lake.

"Perception field," the Doctor answered absentmindedly as his eyes took in another plaque. "Not like a perception filter. It's more like a force field, except that it blocks perception – sight, sound, smell – rather than bullets or lasers. There could be a thousand people standing, stinking and screaming around us. Step into one of the bubbles and it will be just the two of us. No outside distractions. No one to see what we're… _doing_." He smirked again as he thought of what he was planning with Rose once they entered their bubble. Not only would he and Rose be alone in an intimate and romantic setting, where his plans would to come to fruition, but it was the best defence he could come up with against Danni. If she appeared outside their bubble, she would never even know they were there, and they wouldn't be aware of her either. Once they stepped inside the field would close around them so, even if she did somehow manage to find them, she wouldn't be able to enter after the field closed. However, there was always the risk that she would simply appear with them, right inside their bubble.

He frowned slightly at the thought of Danni suddenly materialising while he was _with_ Rose, a possibility he could do nothing to prevent. He deliberately pushed the thought of Danni from his mind and just focused on the '_with Rose'_ part instead.

_They stood before the lake of rainbow ribbons, their bodies firmly pressing together as their lips held each other captive. She tasted delightful to him, and he drew her closer as he began to feel the tightening of his trousers. He released her lips and pulled away slightly, smirking at the way the pupils in her blue-grey eyes dilated in response to him. Her lips were slightly parted and swollen from his attention, her breath faster than usual. He gently brush his fingers against her neck to push her dark red hair out of his way, and he softly kissed her fair, perfect skin, enjoying the flutter of her pulse against his lips…_

The Doctor hissed at himself, his eyes flashing, as he suddenly realised exactly who he had been imagining. His face settled into a scowl, as he quickly marched beside the lake, pulling a surprised Rose along with him.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" Her feet stumbled slightly at the unexpected change in their pace. She could see him glowering under the rainbow lights, and she wondered what had set him off. "Is something wrong?" Her eyes broke away from him, searching for any danger or evil that might have set him off. She had hoped that they'd come to spend the evening together, just to enjoy the awe inspiring display in the night's sky. But perhaps he had an ulterior motive for coming to this planet on this night. Perhaps there was some danger or event that he wanted to get his hands into, to solve.

Her heart fell slightly at the thought. As much as she loved the adventures and the running, she had hoped for a few peaceful moments as well, for another night like when the Doctor had joined her in her room…

Rose blushed to herself. Of course, she was being silly. That day she and the Doctor had barely escaped with their lives; only just managing to freeze the bomb that would have destroy the planet that was home to eighty-four billion people, and then they'd nearly fallen into that wormhole linked to a black hole where the Doctor had to dispose of the bomb before it reactivated. He'd just managed to close it as her grip began slipping… Was it any wonder that they had taken comfort in each other's arms that night?

"Nothing," he answered, trying to pull himself out of his rage. "Just something I was thinking about." He looked at his date and shot her a cheeky, disarming smile – but it didn't quite reach his eyes…

"Ahh, here we are," he announced, grateful for the distraction. He dropped Rose's arm and stepped towards one of the lake-side bubbles. He fished into his pocket for his psychic paper and deliberately pressed it against the silver plaque nestled in the blue-green grass. The bubble before them shimmered brightly before disappearing from view altogether. He quickly stepped inside, using that moment when his back was to her to carefully cover his face with a jolly mask. Once it was in place, he turned towards her and waved for her to join him.

Rose frowned slightly in suspicion. "Look," he promised, "there's nothing wrong. There's no danger. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled at her gently, but the smile still didn't quite reach his eyes. In his mind's eyes, he could see Danni scowling at him suspiciously as well.

Once Rose hesitantly approached him, he bent down and pressed a grey button on the second silver plaque that matched the one outside the bubble. At his touch, the perception field shimmered into existence around them again. He glanced up to the sky and then out to the lake; he could see the slight distortion of the perception field as it hid them from the world, but it was a price he was willing to pay to try to prevent Danni from barging in on his night with Rose.

With a flourish, quickly reached into one of his trans-dimensional pockets and pulled out the large pressure sensitive rug that couldn't possibly have fit in an ordinary jacket. He spread the rug neatly before linking his fingers around the bottoms of the two crystal goblets he'd especially chosen for the occasion. He stood in the middle of the rug, wiggling the glasses cheekily at Rose, his eyes finally matching the rest of his expression.

Rose grin widely as his invitation, and joined him in the centre of their bubble. "Why, thank you, kind sir," she responded coyly, dipping in a mock curtsy.

They quickly sat together on the soft rug as the Doctor rummaged though his pocket again. "Would my lady care for a drink?" he offered suavely, holding the bottle of champagne towards her like a waiter.

Rose giggled and extended her glass to him. Perhaps her earlier reservations had been unjustified. Perhaps this was going to be _exactly _the night she was hoping for.

The Doctor quickly popped the cork, making sure to catch in his fingers rather than have it ricochet around their bubble. He reached towards his date's glass and, just before pouring the champagne, he dropped a large strawberry into the crystal flute. He quickly covered it with the chilled liquid. He turned and prepared his own glass in the same way as Rose leaned back and returned her eyes to the sky. He found his mind wandering, while the champagne fizzed as it filled up his glass – he vaguely wondered how Danni would have reacted to the offer of champagne and strawberries. Did she even like champagne? He could hazily remember her sitting with Jackie and Lisa in Rose's old flat with a glass of something bubbly and white, but he'd turned away from her. He should have paid more attention, to determine what she liked to drink…

His motion froze as he was setting the bottle down beside them. Immediately he felt his anger rise, and he swore at himself again. _Who cares what she likes to drink!_ he angrily asserted. The image of Danni smiling coyly at him fluttered across his mind. She slowly, seductively, raised her champagne to her luscious lips…

He couldn't do this! He'd come this night to enjoy Rose, and it wasn't fair on her if his thoughts were filled with Danni. Perhaps he should have trusted his instincts when he landed and come back another time.

He found himself wondering what the redhead had done to him. She'd always hinted that they would be together in the future, something that he _refused_ to allow to happen. Perhaps she'd done something to him – drugged him or hypnotised him, even though he knew she couldn't have done either – to cause his thoughts to revolve erotically around her…

_Erotic…_ the word whispered through him once he'd given it voice. _Noo! _he denied viciously.

_Danni smiled coyly at him as she slowly, seductively raised her champagne to her luscious lips. He looked at her with longing, and carefully took the goblet from her hand and set it on the rug beside them. He reached out again and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in to taste her lips and the sweet champagne upon them._

He took a large gulp of his drink, as he tried to reign in his thoughts. As a Time Lord, he wasn't as susceptible to the effects of alcohol as humans were, however – he took another large swig – he wanted to pretend to himself that the warmth he could feel spreading throughout his body were a result of his drink, and not his thoughts.

He reclined slightly as turned his gaze back to the sky. To force the obtrusive thoughts of the redhead from his mind, he deliberately began calculating the exact amount of energy each chorimide particle released for each different colour in the spectrum that flashed across the sky. He also calculated the size, power and types of energy waves released from the sun to affect the chorimide to create each individual colour. Finally, he calculated the exact chemical composition and temperature required for the sun to flare as it currently was. As he was running his distracting calculations, one of the ribbons he was using as a reference flashed a deep red as it flicked across the sky, moving just the way Danni's hair did when the breeze caught a few loose strands…

Rose rolled over towards him, and looked up at him through her lashes with eyes darkening with desire, just as he'd planned. She placed one finger on the back of the hand closest to her, the hand he was using to support his weight as he reclined beside her, and she slowly traced up his arm. "Sooo…" she began slowly, "what happens next?"

"I thought we might go to the night markets," he answered too quickly, his voice much louder than he expected. He berated himself silently. This was what he'd planned. He should be leaning towards her and gently kissing her at this point, just as he'd intended from the beginning. The image of him leaning in and pressing his mouth against a soft set of lips meandered through his mind, only it was Danni he was picturing beneath him.

"Yeah, the night markets," he continued, his voice sounding vaguely panicked. "Just like the lights, it's only here every one hundred years. Opens when the first ribbon appears in the sky and closes when the last disappears. Biggest market in the galaxy. Well, this galaxy." He jumped to his feet and began backing up towards the place where they had first entered their intimate bubble. His eyes didn't leave Rose and a manic grin was plastered across his face. He saw the disappointment on her face, but he couldn't… He silently swore at himself in Gallifreyian. Nothing tonight was going the way he'd planned and he didn't know why. Everything had proceeded exactly as he'd intended, and yet everything was wrong…

"But we just got here! I thought we were going to watch…" Rose gestured to the sky as a way to complete her sentence.

"Oh, the sky will still be there," the Doctor scoffed, as he tried to reign in his unwarranted panic. The moment was over, the moment was gone, he'd ruined it. He bent over and pressed a grey button in the middle of the silver plaque. The privacy bubble flared and then dissolved around them. He held out his hand to her, inviting her to join him.

She stood up and hesitantly took his hand, obviously trying to hide her pain and embarrassment at her rejected attempt at seduction.

"Come on," he said simply, then he turned and ran up the hill that surrounded the lake, pulling her along with him. He ran like he did when running from monsters. He ran like he did when running from danger. But this was worse. In his mind's eye he saw Danni looking at him through her lashes, the way Rose had just a moment before. And he ran from himself!

"Doctor!" Rose sounded out of breath and frustrated. "The champagne..!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he responded, pulling her those last few steps up the hill. "Worry about _this_!" They reached the crest, and a city of tents and gazebos lit with lantern like lights spread out are far as the eye could see. "Oh, yes!"

Rose stood, wide eyed as she took in the view before her. She looked amazed, but the Doctor could see that she was partly faking her awe. He berated himself again for ruining what should have been the perfect night.

He deliberately restrained himself from the impulse to hop from foot to foot. If Danni saw him doing something as foolish as that she'd have mocked him mercilessly. Again, he saw her lust filled eyes drilling into his own as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

He suddenly reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a small brown, jangling sack. "Here," he said as he handed it to Rose. "Pocket money." He took a backwards step away from her. "I've got to quickly do a thing." He pointed vaguely over his shoulder behind him. "You go have fun and I'll catch up with you in just a moment." He took another few skips away.

"Doctor–" Rose began, but he cut her off quickly.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. Perfectly safe," he rambled, hopping away some more. "I'll just be a tick." He didn't wait any longer. He turned and ran from the woman he'd brought as his date. He ran along the crest of the hill for a moment, until her faint voice calling his name again reached his ears, then he turned into the mass of tents beside him and hid himself in their shadows.

He continued to race until he found the perfect hiding place. After centuries of experience, he instinctively hid in a place where he would have the most advantage. He had a clear view of a wide area in from of him, he had options if he needed to flee, and he had items he could utilise easily available in the nearby stalls should he need to fight. He was hidden in a shadowy alcove with one of the few stone walls to back against, so no one could sneak up behind him or reach him through a fabric wall. The alcove opened up into a large courtyard like market place with a road running through the middle. The roads and foot paths were a permanent fixture on this plain – only the tents came and went every hundred years. The road wasn't too busy, but the odd hover car or bike did occasionally race passed in front of him.

'_What's wrong with you!?'_ He raged at himself. He leaned his head back against the stone wall, then, on a whim, wacked his head against it more forcefully in frustration, as though he was trying to knock the redhead and her smouldering eyes out of his head. He sighed, his head leaning back against the wall again, and his eyes slowly returned to the colourful ribbons of light that rippled across the sky in their dazzling display.

His whole purpose for coming here this night had been to make love to Rose, to have her look at the sky and for those wonderful lights to appear to echo her ecstasy. Everything had gone exactly as he'd planned. All he needed to do was to accept her invitation, to kiss her, to press himself against her, and the night would have been perfect.

The image of Danni lying on the rug beneath him violently appeared in his thoughts again, her face flushed with excitement. This time, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to the fantasy. Maybe then the thoughts would leave him be…

_Danni looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes darkening with desire for him. She slowly traced her finger up his arm until she reached his chest. She flattened her hand against him to feel the excited thump of his twin hearts. "Now what, Spaceman?" she whispered softly._

_The Doctor looked down on her with unabashed lust. He shifted on his spot to free one of his hands. He touched her hand where it pressed against his chest, and mimicked her movement, slowly tracing down the line of her arm, but her stopped at her shoulder. He could feel his breath threatening to hitch in his throat, his respiratory bypass on the verge of engaging itself. She cocked her head slightly, as though challenging him, inviting his hand to drift further. He leaned down towards her until their noses were close to touching. He could feel her breath on his lips, and he saw her quickly lick her own, like a nervous tick from having him so close. Their eyes met once more, both sets burning through each other with equal desire. The Doctor gently closed the slight gap between them and brushed his lips to hers with feather like softness. She didn't move, but his extra sensitive Time Lord sense of smell was beginning to detect the moist scent of her arousal. This pushed him over the edge. He firmly pressed his lips against hers and allowed his hand to slip from her shoulder to her chest, gently massaging whatever lay beneath his fingertips._

_Their lips danced together in harmony, slowly increasing in depth and passion. Eventually he managed to tempt her lips to part a little more, and he darted his tongue into her warm mouth. He felt her groan as she responded in kind. His fingers found the erect bump that was her nipple through her clothes, and he teased it to make it more pronounced before offering the same treatment to the other. He could feel himself straining with his own erection, and he rolled over more to press himself against her leg, so she could feel the effect she was having on him._

A familiar flash of light and a disturbance in the atmosphere had his eyes snapping open. He instantly saw a disorientated Danni pulling herself to her feet from where she'd arrived in the middle of the street. His eye's flashed around as he immediately took in every detail of the scene before him. _Nooo!_ his mind screamed. Before he was even aware he'd moved, he was in the street with Danni. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and threw them both onto the empty path on the opposite side of the road, out of the way of a hover-car that had been barrelling towards her.

He landed heavily on his shoulder and back, turning himself so she landed safely against his chest. He sat forward quickly and carefully planted her on the pavement beside him, before she became aware of his arousal that was screaming as she pressed against him. Once he had determined that she was safe and without even a scratch or bump from the close call, he leapt to his feet and stepped away from her, turning his back and closing his jacket to hide the evidence of his wanton thoughts.

She knelt on the footpath, unable to move. Her breaths were coming out in heavy pants, the near death experience causing adrenaline to rush through her system. Her cheeks flushed, and she turned to look at the spot where she'd been so close to losing her life.

In his mind's eye he heard the same heavy panting and watched the same red flush on her skin as he slowly traced his hand up her inner thigh.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper.

"_Thank you," he heard her whisper._

He half turned to her, keeping his jacket firmly closed. "Just don't let it happen again," he just shy of snapped at her. Her eyes quickly turned and met his at his response. He could see the flush of her cheeks which extended down her neck and onto her chest. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. Her moist lips were slightly parted, just inviting him in…

He cleared his throat as he backed away two steps, until a shadow fell across his face, disguising the lust that he couldn't keep from his eyes. Those lust filled eyes quickly took in the short blue spaghetti strap dress she was wearing – obviously she had come from somewhere far warmer than the climate on this planet. He briefly thought about wrapping his jacket around her shoulders before she began shivering, but, remembering what the jacket was hiding from her, instead held it closer.

"Are you here with Rose?" Danni asked tentatively, guessing because of his reactions to her. He may have saved her life, but she saw how dark his eyes were when he looked at her. She saw how he wrapped his jacket tightly around himself as though daring her to ask him for some relief from the brisk air. She saw the way he immediately stepped away from her as though he thought she might contaminate him if he stood too close to her.

"Yes," was his simple, grouchy, reply. His voice sounded harsh, almost gravelly, as though he was trying to control his temper with her. She dropped her eyes from him, but didn't turn her face away, emotions rippling across her face. '_It's not my fault!'_ she wanted to yell. '_I don't choose to be thrown around your time-line like this! I don't have a choice if I land in a busy street or not!'_ She shuddered at the thought that maybe, one day, she would jump to a place where she would immediately die, unable to save herself or be saved in time. With all the time the Doctor spent in spaceships that weren't the TARDIS, she'd been lucky so far to not jump and find herself floating in space, just metres from where the Doctor stood safely within the hull of a ship, oblivious to her plight.

She could still feel the Doctor's eyes on her, and she bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears.

_She looked at him coyly, gently biting her lip, as he pressed his fingers against her now damp panties. As he moved against her, he studied her beautifully expressive face._

"Make sure your watching the sky in the next ten minutes," he suddenly told her roughly, backing away further. He could almost feel himself shaking as he stepped away from her. Every instinct within him was screaming for him to wrap his arms around her and press his mouth against hers.

_He found her lips with his own and they desperately moved together again, each trying to taste the other. His fingers moved gently, pressing against her clitoris through the lacy fabric. He drank her in as she groaned into his mouth, her body shuddering against him._

Her eyes turned to the sky for the first time since she'd arrived, and her jaw dropped in wonder. "That's amazing!" His breath hitched in his throat and his chin lifted slightly as he realised that he was finally showing her something new, something she'd never seen before. Her face was radiant with surprised awe. As her eyes wandered across the sky, drinking in every detail, her wonder, curiosity and delight all fought for prominence over her features. He seared this image into his mind's eye, willing himself to never forget how she stunning looked at that moment, even as he stepped further away.

_His ministrations brought many delightful reactions from her, and all of them fought for supremacy over her face. It was as though she was feeling too much, and those feelings were too powerful for her to contain. He softly rubbed his fingers against her as his watched the many emotions fluttering across her features, amazed that anyone could be as expressive as the goddess before him. Still watching her, a look of abandon on his own face, he slowly pushed the inconvenient fabric to one side and let his finger stroke through her damp slit._

He stepped back again. He couldn't! He just couldn't! His trousers were uncomfortably tight. His body was crying out for her to touch him. "I can't!" he said desperately, retreating another step. Her dazzling eyes met his fleetingly, before he turned and fled from her presence, not wanting to destroy the vision of loveliness that was Danni because of his own uncontrollable desire.

He didn't see, but her face fell as he abandoned her. She was still sitting on the pavement where he'd left her after pulling her from the path of the hover-car. She wrapped her arms around her body and rocked herself gently, once more willing herself not to cry. _'It's okay_,' she comforted herself. '_He doesn't hate me forever_,' but that didn't make his rejection of her hurt any less.

After another few minutes, she pulled herself to her feet. Not only was she drawing glances from every alien and humanoid being on the busy street, but she felt alone, and the presence of all these other people only amplified her loneliness. She wandered for a few minutes until she saw the tents around her begin to clear, and she found herself on a hill overlooking a city of tents in one direction, and an endless array of beautiful lights in the other, some in the sky above, and others coming from below. The world was filled with ribbons of light that weaved and danced together as their colours bled from one into another. Unlike the Northern lights at home, which she'd only seen properly on the telly, where there were merely a few ribbons of light to behold, before her there were multitudes of lights ricocheting across the sky in a dazzling display. The ribbons flowed from one colour to another, from dim to brightly radiant, ceaselessly lighting the landscape with a dazzling rainbow of light. Beneath the sky, something like a giant mirror reflected the sky and all its glory, making the scene before her seem endless in its majesty. She sat down and watched the display, allowing the sight to distract her from Rose/Ten's hatred of her, wishing that Eleven was sitting and enjoying it with her.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had likewise escaped from the night markets to the grassy crest that divided the tent city from the mirror lake. He was now far from everyone, and he was far from Danni, yet his thoughts still could not escape her. He fell to his knees and quickly loosened his trousers. He fixed his eyes on the sight before him, the rainbow sky and the lake that mirrored it. Danni wasn't here with him, but he hoped that wherever she was she was looking at the sky with him, even though he doubted she would, considering all the distractions the night markets would provide for her. He was grateful that no one but he knew what was coming in the skies tonight, or he wouldn't have the privacy he needed on the crest of that hill. He gently wrapped his hand around himself and once more allowed the fantasy to take hold of him, his eyes watching the sky for that perfect moment.

_He watched her as she closed her eyes and tried to will her body to relax underneath him. Her hand slowly slid down against him, undid the button she found, and unzipped him. The sound of the zip and the feeling of her hand almost made him lose himself, and he slid a finger inside of her to return the favour. She moaned as she gently pulled him loose and wrapped her warm hand around him, stroking with the same beat that his finger entered her. He added another, pressing his thumb back on that erotic bundle of nerves, and watched her squirm and groan. He leaned closer to her and used his lips and tongue to pepper her face and neck with soft caresses._

_Her eyes were still closed, and she was delightfully biting her lower lip again as she strained beneath his hand and lips. She tried to match his steady beat with her own hand, but she was so entirely under his thrall that sometimes her hand just froze, forgetting its purpose. He smirked at how his actions could drive every thought from her. She released her lip from between her teeth, her lips parting slightly as moans of her pleasure escaped her. _

_His tongue trailed up to her ear and he pressed it into that little nook just behind her earlobe. She shivered as his warm breath whispered over her ear. "Open your eyes," he commanded softly. "Don't look away from the sky!"_

_From that nook behind her ear, his tongue tickled down the line of her neck until he reached her shoulder, his fingers ceaselessly continuing their slow, steady beat. He felt her trying to move her hips against him to increase his speed, but he didn't allowed her to succeed, determined as he was to hold her back until the right moment. His lips grazed her shoulder, and his teeth gently gripped one of the spaghetti straps that kept her dress in his way. He pulled the strap over her shoulder and abandoned it where it hung loosely against her upper arm. With his nose and chin, he gently nuzzled underneath the top of her dress and pushed it down to expose her lacy bra. The thin, decorative lace supported her shape, but hid nothing from his gaze. He lowered his mouth to her pink nipple that shone though the fabric, rolling his tongue over it and gripping it lightly between his teeth. He felt the vibration of her moan from where he pressed himself against her chest, and he added a third finger within her._

_Her hand no longer rubbed against him, as she was far too distracted by the attention he was giving her. But occasionally, especially as one of his movements caused her body to jerk beneath his care, her hand would tightly clutch him. Each time this happened, he had to concentrate to restrain himself from jerking against her, although the odd movement escaped his control, and he groaned deeply into her chest where he was gently nipping at her breast._

Danni rubbed her arms which were starting to prickle against the chill in the air. She was just starting to consider returning to the mass of tents where the temperature was slightly more bearable, when she realised that the pattern of the rainbow ribbons was beginning to vary. Before, the ribbons meandered aimlessly across the sky in wide streaks, but now the ribbons seemed tighter and more concentrated. The darkness of space behind the ribbons stood out more in contrast to the bright, tightly coiled lights. The ribbons also seemed to writhe more quickly, creating a more complex pattern that held her in awe. The longer she watched, the tighter the ribbons seemed to entwine around themselves, drawing closer and closer together.

His eyes noticed the change in the sky. It was nearly time…

_He slowly began to withdraw his fingers from her, and he sensed her disappointment. He spread his fingers wide within her, testing her, until they were sitting just within her entrance. Again he spread his fingers, to see how wide she could stretch, to determine whether she could take him or if he would have to take her slowly. He grinned into her at the result and pulled his hand from her. He sat back and studied her beautiful face._

_She was still breathing heavily as she matched his gaze, her skin was so delightfully flushed that it appeared to glow. "Theta?" she whispered. He melted inside to her his name on her lips with her body in this condition. He grinned at her wickedly and reached both his hands to the seam under one of her arms. With one quick jerk, his powerful arms tore the seam open. He continued to pull the fabric apart from the top to the bottom of the short skirt, until the dress was no more than a tattered piece of cloth folded over her body. He plucked the spaghetti straps that held the dress at either shoulder from the torn material so he would be able to remove the covering from on top of her entirely._

_She gasped at his actions, her eyes wide with surprise and shining with excitement, but she made no move to stop him. After drinking in her undisguised expressions for a moment, he slowly lowered his eyes to her body, not wanting to miss seeing anything as he uncovered her. She lay there, chest still heaving, but otherwise unmoving, allowing him to take his time. He very slowly dragged the fabric across her. He delighted in the way that even the soft touch of the blue fabric brought goose bumps to her skin. With every inch of flesh he exposed, his eyes, dark with his arousal, wandered across her, committing everything to the deepest part of his memory. Finally, she lay exposed before him, with only the thin lace that hid nothing from him covering the two areas of her body that he desired the most at that moment. The skin of her stomach and chest were as flushed as her face and neck. His eyes slowly returned to her face, where she had been watching him as his eyes hungrily devoured her body._

_He roughly pulled off his overcoat and tossed it away, but he left his pinstripe suit on, enjoying the contrast of her exposed body against his covered one. She had felt him when she loosened him from the confinement of his trousers and stroked his pleasure, but she hadn't seen him yet. He intended to hold off exposing himself to her until after he watched her cum at his actions._

_With the finger that he first pressed inside her, he gently traced up her body. He began at her navel, drawing circles around it momentarily, before slowly creeping up between her beautiful breasts. His finger lingered on the lacy bra for a moment. Without warning, he reached up his other hand and violently tore the seam that joined the two parts of the covering apart. The bra had no straps to worry about – she had chosen a strapless variety so no part of her bra would be exposed by her shoe-string strap dress - so when he released the lace, the two parts simply fell to either side of her chest. His expression was tender as he studied her, but his eyes were growing darker the more he saw. He traced that finger to one of her nipples, pinching it and flicking it gently, while he lowered his mouth to the other. He delighted in the moan that he pulled from her, as he lapped her breast with his tongue and grazed her nipple with his teeth._

_After a moment, he pulled away from her again, and continued to trace that finger up her neck. Eventually, his movement stopped, when his finger rested lightly against her soft, juicy lips. She stared at him unabashedly, but he could see the curiosity in her eyes as she wondered what he was after. He placed a second finger to her lips and pressed more firmly, and she smirked at him as she got the hint._

_She softly kissed the tips of his fingers, gently at first, but more firmly as her confidence grew. He watched and waited, and was rewarded when she quickly licked her lips to moisten them slightly, again like a nervous twitch, and he deliberately rubbed his fingers against her unsuspecting tongue. After his actions, she slowly opened her mouth some more, exploring him slightly with her tongue and gently sucking on the tip of his fingers. _

The complex ribbons began to close in on each other. Each ribbon appeared to be so tightly wound that when they came together the sky appeared to be filling with a dazzling and rippling rainbow of lace. The ribbons weaved together faster and faster, and the lacy pattern closed tighter and tighter, as though the sky itself was building to an excited crescendo. Eleven swam into her thoughts. She could picture him leaning in to kiss her, his hand trailing up her thigh, and her eyes remained locked on the erotic lace above her.

_At the sight of her tasting herself on him, something broke within him, and his restraint evaporated. He ripped his hand away and slammed his lips into hers, exploring her mouth deeply with his tongue. He could taste her arousal on her lips, and his shaking hands quickly reached for her pants, once again tearing and discarding the interfering fabric. He had already been freed from his trousers, but he roughly pulled them lower still to give him the room and leverage he needed to enjoy her. His mouth never left hers as she groaned into him at the feeling of his hot member against her bare skin. He grabbed himself and steered into place, making sure to stoke across that bundle of nerves that caused her body to jerk so wonderfully beneath him. Once he reached her entrance, he removed his hand, but held himself in place. His hands blindly searched for hers, and when he found them, he raised them above her head and held them in place._

_His body felt on the verge of slipping from his control again, but he desperately held command over himself for as long as he could. Still holding her hands tightly, he lifted himself up onto his elbows, finally breaking the delicious kiss. He watched her until her eyes finally crept open again and her gaze met his. As soon as her eyes locked with his, he entered her completely with a single thrust. He savoured the expressions that rolled uncontrollably across her features at his intrusion. He savoured the way she whimpered his name. Against his desire, he held himself in place as she gently squirmed beneath him, watching her as her body acclimatised to his large presence. Finally, her breathing evened out and her gaze returned to his own. As his last act of self-control he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered to her again. "Don't take your eyes off the sky!"_

_As he released his body from his restraint, he began quickly thrusting into her warm opening. His lips found and held hers again, as though nothing could part their desperate kiss. As instructed, she kept her eyes fixed on the sky and watched the ribbons curling tighter and tighter, her body mirroring the effect just as the lake below did. He unconsciously held her hands above her more tightly, as they both drew closer and closer to the moment of release that they sought together._

On that grassy crest, the Doctor, no longer able to remain upright on his knees any longer, fell forward onto one of his hands, balancing himself as his other hand pumped away, his thoughts rolling within him.

_He constantly adjusted himself as he pounded into her, moving himself around inside her, until he finally discovered the sweet spot within her; the spot that never failed to rip a reaction from her._

"_That's it, Danielle," he crowed liberating her lips. Her breathing became more erratic and her hips rocked against him more desperately, seeking release. "Cum around me," he continued, delighting in the effect his words were having on her. "That's it…"_

_She moaned and whimpered. Her eyes began to roll slightly, but she determinedly fixed them on the sky again, as she'd been told. _It's time,_ he thought to himself. He moved her hands together, so he would only need one of his to hold them in place, not that she was making any effort to remove them from him. His other, now free, hand quickly reached for that golden spot between her legs where the all nerves were concentrated to one place, and he began to rub it erratically. She groaned loudly, her body jolting uncontrollably at his touch. _

"_That's it…" His own breaths were coming out in short gasps as he struggled to hold his pleasure back for just a moment longer. "You beauty! You can do it!" He carefully pinched that bundle of nerves with his fingers, and rolled it between them, allowing him to torment her even more. He erratically pumped himself deeply into her, no longer able to control his rhythm, every thrust hitting that spot that sent electric stars coursing through her. He wanted to kiss her, but more than that, he wanted to watch her. Her features were being devastated by the ecstasy that was careening through her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautifully expressive face as she melted beneath him. "That's it!" he crooned again. "That's it!" his voice was becoming louder as he growled at her. "Just let go!" he ordered as he felt her reach that point of no return._

_Behind him the sky exploded with light. Beneath him Danni exploded with delight. He revelled in her as she orgasmed, screaming his name. Her tight body contracted tightly around him in quick bursts and he roared as she pulled him with her into ecstasy._

The ribbons had wound tighter and tighter. Danni watched, unable to tear her gaze away when suddenly the sky flared above her. White light with just a hint of rainbow burned through her. Slowly the display faded, first back to the contorting ribbons, then back to the gentle flowing lights, and finally, the rainbows faded until there were only a few hints to be seen in the sky, occasionally flaring brightly against the dark of space behind them. Danni's mouth was hanging open, and she squirmed in her seat. The scene screamed 'erotic' to her. Her open lips quirked slightly into the softest hint of a smirk as she wondered again what the night would have been like if her Doctor had been there with her... She squirmed once more as her own desire began to nudge at her.

He panted heavily as he spilled his pleasure into the grass beneath him. In contrast to inside his fantasy, he hadn't made a sound as his body reverberated with excitement. He'd tried to keep his eyes focused on the sky and the mirror lake, but when that moment of bliss stole over him his head had fallen loosely and his eyes had welded themselves shut. He still saw the flare of light through his eyelids, but he was disappointed to know that despite his plans and fantasies, neither he nor his companions had watched as the sky seemed to explode.

As soon as he had regained enough self control, he forced his eyes open, so he could enjoy the last of the light before it faded to inky blackness and finally reverted to its usual rainbow rhythm. But as he raised his head, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The explosion lit up the landscape as though it was day…

…and there, sitting on the blue-green grass just two hundred metres away, oblivious to his presence, the redhead who infected his every though stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before her, her mouth round with wonder. At the sight of her, emotion ripped through him, taking his breath once more. It wasn't the arousal or excitement that had filled him thus far that night, but a feeling of pure joy that, of all people, _she_ had experience the amazing wonder which had initially drawn him to this planet.

He continued to watched her, unmoved from his previous state, until the light began to fade, trying to mask her from his view. He pulled himself up straight. Now that he knew she was there, he could pick her out despite the darkness. He couldn't approach her. It wasn't just due to his current condition; he didn't trust himself to be near her. He stared at her until the sky returned to its usual display. He could now see her clearly under the coloured lights, but her human eyes would not be able to find him. His head lifted slightly as she stirred, raising herself to her feet and rubbing her arms against the chilly breeze. She turned back towards the city of tents and he briefly closed his eyes. He couldn't be close to her, but now that she was here again, he couldn't leave her. His thoughts wandered from his control again as he prepared himself to follow her from afar.

"_You've made a mess, haven't you, Spaceman." Danni's lips smirked as she stood over him, her eyes glinting wickedly. He still knelt on the top of that grassy knoll, his body shaking slightly as an after effect of his excitement, the last of his pleasure still dripping from him onto the grass. "Perhaps I should help you to clean it up…" Her evil grin became more pronounced as she joined him on the ground, every movement deliberately calculated to draw his devastated stare. She didn't reach for him, but she leaned right down to where he was still holding himself. Her tongue snaked out and licked the salty fluid that was accumulating at the tip of his sensitive head. He couldn't restrain his groans of pleasure as she softly took him into her mouth…_

x

Danni had wandered around the markets for about half an hour. She had been just starting to consider calling her Doctor to pick her up when she'd bumped into Rose. Rose generously used some of the money the Doctor had given her to buy something a little warmer for her to wear, for which she was very grateful.

"What do you think, yeah?" Rose asked her, holding a pair of gigantic earrings that reminded Danni of traffic cones.

"Oh, they'll match you're outfit perfectly," she joked. Rose laughed and shook her head slightly, allowing the jewellery to wiggle as if she was genuinely wearing and showing them off. Danni giggled at her antics.

Rose continued to paw through the wares in the various stalls, occasionally drawing Danni's attention to something particularly beautiful or ridiculous. Danni smiled softy at her friend. She may not have gotten along with Rose's Doctor, but she was more than happy to suffer him for the opportunity to spend time with her. The other girl had such a generous heart. She always did what she could to help Danni and to cheer her up when she was down.

Danni giggled again when Rose posed in a hideous, oversized, furry scarf, pretending she was a model on a cat walk. Something prickled at the back of Danni's neck, and, not for the first time that evening, she found her eyes scanning the markets around her, looking out for any danger or for anyone watching them. Once again her search proved fruitless, so she turned her attention back to the blonde Londoner who was approaching her with a hat made of something like twigs and string for her to try on.

Neither girl had mentioned the Doctor, for which both were grateful.

But nearby, hidden in shadow between stalls, he stood watching them. His dark eyes were only taking in one of the women, and it wasn't the one he had brought as his date. She was still wearing the same enticing dress as before, but now she wore a pair of slacks underneath and a light white jacket that complimented her outfit perfectly. Her eyes narrowed and darted around the market place quickly, searching for whatever was causing the nervous trepidation. He didn't move from his shadow as his dark eyes burned towards her. After a moment, he saw her forcing herself to relax, and turned back to the other woman.

He still couldn't go near them; he didn't trust his ability to control himself. Not for the first time he wondered what she's done to him to make him feel this way. He wondered why his every thought ached for her; why his body reacted to her every movement. He wanted to stride up to her and demand she tell him what she'd done, how she had infected him so, but he couldn't. If he approached her he would lose what little control he had remaining. As it was, even watching her from a distance was almost too much to handle, but he couldn't turn away. She was unaware of him, but not once since that moment he spotted her on the grassy crest had she left his sight.

_Rose walked away studying the various trinkets on display in the many stalls around them, but Danni's eyes flickered around her once more, searching the darkness some hidden threat. Suddenly, her gaze alighted on the Doctor as he hid in shadow. She recognised him instantly. She looked nervous, but curious as to why he was trying to keep out of sight. She stepped towards him, her concern for him written across her expressive face. He didn't move as she approached, except to follow her with his dark eyes._

"_Doctor?" she asked as she reached the edge of his hiding place. "Are you alright?" She took another couple of steps towards him. She looked nervous under his burning gaze, but since she didn't realise what his eyes signified she stepped closer. She reached out to him as though she intended to rest her hand on one of his arms which were crossed against his chest. "Doctor?" she asked again._

_She was so close! He still hadn't moved an inch, and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she approached. He watched her drawing closer, worrying at that lip. He wondered how it would taste if he took it between his own lips. She took one more, tentative step, stopping just shy of him and lowered her outstretched hand when he showed no indication that her presence affected him. She brought her feet together, not realising how vulnerable she was before him while he was in his current state. As soon as she centred her balance, he reached for her with lightning speed, like a predator catching its prey. He was so quick that she didn't even have time to feel shocked as he pulled her into his grasp and locked his arms around her. In a single motion, he pressed his mouth against hers, devouring her, and he pressed a hand into the small of her back, forcing her body against his so she could not help but feel his burning arousal against her stomach. _

_As her mind finally caught up, she tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer and held her against himself more tightly. He continued to kiss her reverently, as he trailed one of his hands up and down her spine. After another short moment, she parted her lips and allowed him entrance, soon matching his kiss with a passion as wanton as his own. His hand slowly slipped to the bottom of her skirt and began to creep up her inner thigh._

His eyes burned more fiercely as Danni giggled on the other side of the market place, and he wondered why she tormented him so…


End file.
